


WonderMera One-shots

by MaldicionDeLuna



Series: Mis parejas de chicas favoritas [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, F/F, Multi, Romance, otras parejas secundarias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna
Summary: Una serie de libros de capítulos únicos sobre esta hermosa pareja, que estoy intentando hacer mas popular (?Espero que lo disfrute  ❤
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Series: Mis parejas de chicas favoritas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662679
Kudos: 6





	1. La anécdota

Arthur se encontraba muy aburrido sentado sin hacer nada en la cafetería, habían tenido junta en la universidad y cancelaron varias clases en diferentes especialidades, entre ellas la de Mera y Arthur, claro también le habían cancelado la clase a otros de sus amigos, pero el punto inicial de ir a la misma universidad era que la amistad de años entre Mera y él no se acabara.

Cosa que había estado pasando lamentablemente, a pesar de todo, no solo por la falta de tiempo, sino también por que ambos estaban desarrollando un circulo de amistad diferente.

Bueno, el lo estaba desarrollando, Mera hablaba con personas y todo, pero sabia que no tenia amigos aun, y no por falta de intentos de los demás. Sabia que su amiga podía ser bastante despistada e incomoda cuando se trata de lugares y gente nueva.

Pero pesea a todo quería a su amiga de la infancia a su lado, a quien en algún momento incluso odio pero gracias a los grandes intentos de su madre terminaron tolerandoce, a agradarse, a terminar juntándose para arrojar le fruta podrida al ex abusivo de su madre Atlanna cundo este tuvo el descaro de visitarla un día. Si había algo que los había unido fue la admiración de ambos hacia Atlanna, y claro molestar a Orm, pero eso era otro tema.

Pese a todo eso, Mera seguía sin levantar su vista de los libros que tenia en frente solo leia y escribía, una y otra vez, solo deteniéndose a veces para beber un poco de su café.

\- Estoy aburrido.

\- Ya mencionaste eso exactamente 12 veces.

\- Por que se supone que íbamos a pasar el tiempo juntos, te extraño ¿sabes?

Y por primera vez desde que llegaron a la cafetería Mera dejo sus libros de lado y lo miro, y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto se habían alejado que Mera ya no le contaba algo que le afligía lo suficiente para quitarle el sueño?

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero realmente tengo que estudiar para este examen, y terminar este proyecto.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? No soy de tu misma carrera, pero creo que puedo ayudarte, aunque sea un poco, estamos en tercer semestre y no debe de estar tan avanzado el tema.

\- No, el examen es dentro de una semana y media, y el proyecto es el próximo mes.

La mirada de confusión en su cara probablemente fue lo que hizo continuara sin ni siquiera tener que decir algo. – Estoy adelantando proyectos y todo eso, quiero conseguir una beca y de paso si puedo empezar a trabajar. – Si se puede su cara se volvió más confusa.

\- ¿Qué? Espera ¿Por qué?

\- Si te lo digo tienes que prometer que no se lo contaras a nadie, y me refiero sobre todo a tus padres.

\- Mera...

\- Arthur...

Y después empezó uno de sus múltiples concursos de miradas, de esos que tenían desde niño para ver quien cedía primero. Normalmente ganaba Mera, pero su preocupación hacia ella, le daba una determinación que ojalá la tuviera para otras ocasiones. Y para su sorpresa Mera no tardo mucho en ceder, debía de estar mas cansada de lo que se miraba. Alejando un poco sus cosas, claramente se concentraría en mí, pero retomaría todo lo antes posible.

\- Papá y yo hemos estado peleando bastante últimamente, sobre todo porque yo... Emm... digamos que he rompido ciertas expectativas que tenía sobre mí, nuestras peleas han llegado al grado de que me amenazo con dejar de pagar mis estudios si no cambiaba de opinión.

Probablemente mi mandíbula en este momento estaba hasta el suelo de la incredibilidad. Oh, por supuesto que sus padres iban a saber de esto, Nereus no podía hacerle eso a Mera, no importaba el tema de discusión entre ellos dos, probablemente lo único que necesitaba era una pequeña charla (cortesía de su madre) y una buena golpiza (cortesía de su padre). Sin embargo, eso sería para más tarde, ahorita tenía que animarla. Y mirando un poco a su alrededor, para encontrar una idea, no pudo evitar notar a una chica extremadamente hermosa a solo unas pocas mesas.

Tenia el cabello negro y ojos castaños, vestía de una manera juvenil aunque elegante, y tenia un libro en la mano que a diferencia de los de Mera, parecía más por diversión que por obligación. Mera claramente nota que se entretuvo con algo ya que también la voltea a ver.

\- ¿En serio Arthur? Justo cuando te estoy abriendo mi corazón después de mucho tiempo. - me pregunto en un tono burlón que indicaba que no estaba realmente enojada, probablemente esta feliz de tener un escape de la posible situación incomoda.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a negar que es posiblemente la chica mas hermosa que has visto en tu vida?

Mera sonrojada y divertida me contesto. - No, no lo haré, ¿Por qué no vas hablar con ella? Sirve que me das la oportunidad de estudiar sin sentirme mal por ignorarte.

\- Un hombre simplemente no pude acercarse a hablar con una chica así Mera, hay reglas.

\- ¿Reglas? Estas siendo ridículo, solo ve y pregunta le por el libro o lo que sea, no es que seas al parecido incluso me atrevería a decir que hay personas que extrañamente te consideran guapo. – le mande una falsa mirada de molestia mientras Mera no pudo más y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, si era sincero consigo mismo no le interesaba esa chica aparte de admirar su belleza solo un poco. Pero la tensión se había ido y su amiga se estaba riendo, así que estaba bien.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tu sobre mí?

\- ¿Qué? No lo haré.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no tienes idea de lo que me debes Arthur!

Mera se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de la chica, se notaba que mientras más se acercaba más nerviosa se ponía, Arthur la observo todo ese tiempo y no fue hasta que observo como Mera se sentó torpemente en frente de la chica hermosa. Fue en ese momento que desvió su mirada y saco su celular para comunicarles de la situación a sus papás, quienes obviamente estaban furiosos como él.

Estaba tan concentrado discutiendo con sus papás una manera de ayudar a Mera que cuando esta se río no pudo evitar exaltarse. Las dos chicas estaban hablando animadamente y ¿En qué momento habían llegado unos batidos a sus mesas? Al revisar el reloj noto que había estado alrededor de unas 2 horas al teléfono sin poder resolver mucho, decidió irse y dejar a Mera con su nueva amiga, de esa forma no se preocuparía por haberlo dejado abandonado en una mesa (algo le decía que eso no importaba ya que no parecía acordarse de él). Empezó a recoger las cosas de Mera para entregarle su mochila cuando al inclinarse lo noto.

Noto la bandera que tenia aquella chica en su libro y la forma en la que se inclinaba y sonreía hacia Mera. Su cerebro empezó a juntar las piezas y oh, ¡Oh! Definitivamente Nereus iba a ser golpeado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Y fue golpeado! Para ser preciso recibió una cachetada de mi madre, dos puñetazos siendo uno de mi padre y otro mido, y un golpe en el estomago cortesía de Orm, que hasta la fecha lo niega. – dijo Arthur mientras todas las personas se reían a mas no poder por su discurso, hace mucho Nereus había aceptado a Mera y ella lo perdono incluso antes de que lo hiciera. Pero Arthur no lo hacía, para ser sincero cree que jamás le perdonara toda la angustia que le hizo pasar a Mera en ese tiempo, al grado de que casi volvieron a pelear físicamente cuando Arthur anuncio que seria él quien entregara a Mera al altar.

Entonces para resumir esta historia, hace diez años tenia miedo de estar perdiendo a mi mejor amiga así que nos reunimos en una cafetería donde en el momento estaba abriendo su corazón y confesándome que tenia problemas con su padre por ser lesbiana, decidí ignorarla y mandarla a conseguirme una cita con otra chica. - las personas volvieron a reír y por el rabillo del ojo mire a Diana y Mera felices y sonrojadas recordándolo todo, sabían que estaba sobre exagerando algunas cosas, pero eso le quitaba diversión a todo. - Quien al final resulto también ser lesbiana, termino ayudando a recuperar a mi amiga y aquí estamos, siendo el mejor padrino de bodas que una amiga puede desear, ¡Un brindis para las recién casadas!

La chica termino llamándose Diana, y resulto ser amiga de varias personas en su grupo de amigos, ella pudo introducir a Mera correctamente en el grupo de amigos y la amistad que tanto podía perder termino fortaleciéndose más de lo que esperaba. Los tres terminaron amando contar esta historia. Y siempre la contaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

Arthur se sentó después de eso, no quería ser el centro de atención ese día, ya que le pertenecía a las recién casadas. En cambio, se fue a tomar con Bruce y a intentar convencerlo de que el mejor regalo de bodas que le podría dar a las tiernas novias era apoyarlas con su luna de miel.


	2. Pelirrojas

Cuando dos grandes villanos colaboran suele ser un tema bastante serio, solo significaba que había una meta en común a la que ambos querían tan desesperadamente llegar que no les importaba tener una alianza, aunque sea solo por un momento (casi siempre hasta que una de las dos partes cometa traición). Ahora, que un villano de Gotham y uno de Metrópolis colaboren juntos es un nuevo nivel de preocupación.

Ya se tenia sospechas de que Lex tramaba algo en Gotham, que lo este ayudando Slade Wilson fue una desagradable sorpresa, Diana entendía eso. También entendía que Selina (Catwoman) tenia una extraña alianza/amistad con Bruce, ella no era una villana, incluso si muchos la catalogaran como una. Claro era una ladrona y disfrutaba haciendo caos en Gotham, pero a diferencia de muchas personas en Gotham su maldad era mas traviesa que siniestra. 

Diana lo entendía, sabia que cuando se entero de los planes de ellos no dudo en contarle a Bruce (claro no sin pedir algunas cosas a cambio), ella era necesaria, y la necesitaban proteger para poder detener la extraña alianza Lex-Slade. Diana no era para nada tonta, lo entendía perfectamente.

Lo que no podía entender para nada, era porque ¡Selina no podía apartar sus manos de Mera!

Era algo completamente innecesario y que claramente Selina estaba disfrutando (¿quién no lo haría?), ni siquiera se detuvo por la muy notoria incomodidad de Mera. Y eso era lo peor, poco a poco Mera había pasado de alejarse del toque a iniciarlo. ¡No tenía nada de sentido!

Claro sabia que Catwoman era naturalmente una seductora, y una orgullosa bisexual al igual que ella. Pero no se acercaba a nadie más, pensó que podría estar intentando poner a Bruce celoso, pero su amigo no reacciono ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Mera, demasiado cercano a los labios para su gusto. Naturalmente, aunque Bruce las ignoro ellas continuaron acercándose cada vez más.

Y ahora Diana se encontraba con las ganas de poder acabar con esta misión de una maldita vez para así poder alejarlas, mientras que dichas chicas se encontraban ignorándola y riéndose al otro lado de la Baticueva, como si fueran amigas de hace años. No tenía sentido, hasta donde ella sabia a Mera ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, ¿Que no estaba ella con Arthur? Literalmente eran la pareja más perfecta y estable en su grupo.

Pero Mera ahí se encontraba, riéndose con una amplia sonrisa y permitiendo que la gata le toque el pelo y lo aparte de su cara en un gesto tan intimo que era insultante, Diana tardo una semana antes de tocarla por primera vez, Mera se miraba como alguien quien apreciaba su espacio personal y aun se sobresalto un poco cuando le toco su hombre en señal de apoyo.

Pero no, aparentemente no le importa que la toquen siempre y cuando seas una ladrona de Gotham con un traje ajustad. Probablemente a ella se le miraría mejor ¿Eso importaba para que Mera la volteara a ver? Claro que no, en este momento estaba tan enfocada en Selina que probablemente ni siquiera notaria la segunda llegada de Darkseid.

Y cuando un par de risa, seguidas de un brazo de una morena que abraza de manera seductora a una linda pelirroja vuelve a llamar su atención. No puede evitar romper la taza que tenia en s brazo donde estaba bebiendo te, nuevamente.   
Y no, ni siquiera eso quita la atención de Mera sobre la de Selina. Aunque lamentablemente si lo hizo de Clark y Alfred, quien milagrosamente parecía mas divertido que molesto por haber roto dos tazas en tiempo récord (por más diosa que sea nadie quiere la ira de Alfred).

Después de limpiar la taza de te y de recibir un sarcástico "ten más cuidado señorita Diana", Clark se acerco claramente confundido por la situación.

-¿Qué pasa Diana? Por que tu repentino odio hacia la porcelana de Bruce. -respondió el hombre de acero con una pequeña sonrisa, por el rabillo del ojo ella podía ver a Bruce concentrado en su computadora con Arthur a su lado. Arthur la miro unos momentos antes de voltear a ver a Mera con Selina, Diana esperaba que por fin alguien las separaba, pero solo se rio y volvió su atención a Bruce.

Y por supuesto que Clark debió notar que tenia la mirada fija en las chicas, pues solo pudo decir después de que no contesto nada. -Creo que es lindo que Mera haga mas amigos de la superficie, aunque admito que es bastante raro el tema que han estado hablando. – y oh por supuesto, se había olvidado de la super audición de Clark.

-¿Hablando? ¿De que han estado hablando todo este tiempo?

-Bueno, por lo que he entendido, parece que Selina esta empeñada en enseñarle a coquetear a Mera. -dijo algo sonrojado.

¿Por qué? ¿Han tenido problemas en su relación Arthur y ella? -Diana literalmente no quiso sonar como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien, pero a este punto estaba empezando a no importarle.

Clark solo la miro confundido. -Ellos no están en una relación, Diana, claro se besaron una vez, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que estaban mejor como amigos. -ante la mirada confundida que probablemente le estaba dando a su amigo, Clark prosiguió. - Mas aparte Arthur ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo coqueteando con...

La alarma de emergencia sonó interrumpiendo a Superman de su plática, todos inmediatamente se movieron de sus lugares para acudir a la misión por la que habían llegado en primer lugar.

Fueron alrededor de unas cuatro horas después, cuando ya todos estaban neutralizados y arrestado, que Diana recordó sus celos ante la nueva amistad entre Mera y Catwoman, las volvió a ver hablar, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, Catwoman solo prosiguió a darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Mera quien se encontraba notoriamente nerviosa.

Catwoman solo le susurro algo en el oído antes de caminar hacia un callejón y desaparecer, Mera solo se puso mas nerviosa antes de empezar a camina torpemente hacia ella. Cuando llego a su lado ladeo la cabeza de forma curiosa antes de poner una sonrisa con demasiados dientes en su cara. – Hey, ¿Quieres ir por un helado para celebrar? Yo invito.

Diana solo pudo parpadear sorprendida, Mera se miraba bastante tierna y torpe, copiando los que ella jura son movimientos mas propios de Selina que de ella, pero no fue hasta que Mera le quito un mechón de cabello de su rostro para acomodarlo en su oreja que entendió todo, y oh que maravilloso era.

Con una sonrisa, rodeo la cintura de Mera con su brazo de forma posesiva y empezó a caminar sin importarle la mirada de todos en ellas, tal vez le debía a Selina un regalo o algo por el estilo. -Claro, conozco un lugar, e insisto yo invito.

Y si Mera no sabe que su torpe intento de coqueteo no fue lo que la atrajo a ella, si no que fue desde antes, bueno solo lo sabían Clark y ella.

Bonus:

En un edificio se encontraba una ladrona observando toda la escena orgullosa cuando unas manos muy familiares le tomaron la cintura para atraerla hacia atrás. Y si ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa muy indigno de Catwoman, lo negara hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando su cuerpo choco con el cuerpo de la pelirroja protectora de Gotham y el calor la envolvió, solo pudo inclinar la cabeza a un lado mientras unos labios rojos le susurraban. -Creo que te haz estado portando mal gatita.

-¿Yo? Al contrario, mi murciélago, hay hice dos cosas buenas hoy, creo que fue un día bastante productivo desde mi punto de vista. -respondió ronroneando al toque de la mayor.

-Si no me equivoco estuviste coqueteando con otra chica. -con una sonrisa traviesa Selina solo pudo voltearse para tener cara a cara a Batwoman y lamber los labios de ella antes de decir. - Solo estaba ayudando a una compañera a tener a su propia pelirroja, como dije hoy fui una buena chica. Sabes que eres por mucho mi pelirroja favorita.

Mientras Catwoman depositaba pequeños besos seductores su barbilla relajándola cada vez más, antes de que repentinamente se saliera de sus brazos. -Pero que me haya portado bien hoy, no significa que te lo pondré fácil hoy rojita.

Selina salió corriendo del techo y Kate solo suspiro, realmente le hubiera gustado besar a su novia sin sus juegos previos, pero no seria Catwoman si se dejara domesticar tan fácilmente. Kate decidió darle algo de ventaja a su gatita, después de todo hoy se portó bien y sabía que hasta Bruce iba a estar agradecido con ella por terminar con esa tensión sexual.

Dos minutos después salto del techo para perseguir a su novia.


	3. Llamando a Queen Mera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia, este capitulo contiene angustia y esta inspirado en las imágenes y trailer filtrados de la nueva película animada de DC "Justice League Dark Apokolips War" 
> 
> También quiero mencionar que tuvo mucha influencia el fanfic BlackHill (Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov) "Delivered" escrito por Silk. Esta en ingles pero estoy pensando muy seriamente en traducirlo.

Diana cayo de rodillas entre todos los escombros y la destrucción.

Había terminado, por fin Darkseid se encontraba ahora muerto junto a todo su reinado de terror. 

Jadeando desesperadamente por aire, la amazona intento con todas sus fuerzas no desamarse por el agotamiento, su espada, escudo y armadura estaban todas destrozadas. Podía sentir un montón de moretones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y un dolor tan fuerte en su hombro que era casi paralizante.

No necesitaba mirar muy lejos para ver las consecuencias de esta guerra y como casi perdieron. Solo un milagro los salvo y Diana agradecía a Zeus por eso. Los edificios derrumbados y los que estaban en llamas estaban siendo atendidos por los héroes menores que no participaron y algunos profesionales como bomberos y policías.

Algunos estaban atendiendo a los heridos, otros transportando a los muertos.

No tardo mucho en recuperar el aliento, y cuando por fin lo logro sintió un par de brazos levantarla para estabilizarla, y sonrió débilmente al ver a su fiel amigo Clark tratar de ayudarla, se alegro al ver que no se miraba tan herido como ella.

Paso su mano por el cuello del hombre de acero y empezaron a caminar, probablemente el padre de Victor los estaba esperando a todos para ayudarlos. Caminaron un rato en silencio, probablemente cada uno reflexionando lo que acababa de pasar.

En el camino pudo ver a Batman saliendo de la armadura que construyo para poder pelear a nuestro lado, para poder ayudar a los civiles que aún se encontraban alrededor, noto a Amanda Waller reunir nuevamente al Suicide Squad restante y algunos Titanes llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero fue una de las pantallas gigantes lo que realmente llamo la atención de Diana entre tanto dolor, se miraba a Lois Lane también claramente destrozada por todo lo acontecido, y como si de un golpe se tratara las palabras que escucho la dejaron paralizada. 

"...y aunque aun no se sabe con certeza el número de héroes caídos, hasta la fecha sabes que todos los equipos tuvieron grandes bajas, desde los Titanes hasta la Liga de la Justicia Oscura, sin embargo, se sospecha que la mayor perdida fue hacia la Liga de la Justicia principal, pues no se han encontrado sobrevivientes al equipo encargado de proteger el norte de la ciudad..."

Un golpe de adrenalina la golpeo e ignorando el dolor y las suplicas de Clark se acerco a la pantalla para mirar mejor lo que decía.

No podía ser verdad lo que decía, el equipo encargado de proteger el norte no podía estar todos muertes. No, cuando ese era el equipo donde se encontraba la mujer que amaba.

Diana busco desesperadamente su comunicador, y al no encontrarlo se acerco de nuevo a Superman quien ya lo tenia en la mano, probablemente él sabia mejor que nadie la desesperación que poco a poco estaba inundando a Diana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se coloco el comunicador y dijo sin ocultar su desesperación: "Aquí Wonder Woman se reporta, habla al equipo Omega ¿Todo bien? Cambio"

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondió, después de esperar y esperar, después de que aquellos segundos se transformaron en minutos y la desesperación creció solo repitió. "Aquí Wonder Woman se reporta, habla al equipo Omega ¿Todo bien? Respondan por favor"

De nuevo nadie respondió y Diana solo podría desear tener todas sus fuerzas para ir directamente al lugar y exigir respuesta, pero la verdad es que sus piernas apenas la soportaban en este momento, y lo único que le quedaba era negar que algo estuviera mal.

"Aquí Wonder Woman se reporta, habla al equipo Omega ¿Todo bien? ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Están todo bien?"

Porque no podía ser, ella debía de estar bien.

"Aquí Wonder Woman se reporta, habla al equipo Omega ¡Contesten de una maldita vez!"

Su historia con Mera no podía acabar así. Con desesperación cambio el rumbo de la llamada, a directamente tratar de contactarse con su prometida.

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada...

...llamada perdida"

Con lagrimas en los ojos, en este momento solo le quedaba suplicar.

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada...

...llamada perdida"

Por favor, no la conviertas a ella en un número más de esta guerra.

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada...

...llamada perdida"

Por favor, esta mañana ni siquiera le dije que la amaba.

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada...

...llamada perdida"

Arthur de repente apareció, y Diana se rehusó a mirar su rostro después de ver su expresión, porque solo podía significar una cosa, y eso era imposible de pensar.

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada...

...llamada perdida"

Clark y Arthur intentaban tranquilizarla, pero ella solo los empujo, no necesitaba en este momento sus miradas de lastima, necesitaba contactar a Mera y saber que estaba bien. 

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada... 

...llamada perdida"

Y a pesar de todo lo siguió intentando, por que el dolor de su hombro o moretones no era nada comparado con el dolor que cada vez aumentaba crecía sin piedad en su pecho. 

"Llamando a Queen Mera...

...procesando llamada...

...llamada perdida"

Y sin embargo el destino fue cruel, porque no importa cuantas veces lo intento, el resultado fue el mismo.

...llamada perdida.

...llamada perdida.

...llamada perdida.

...llamada perdida.

...llamada perdida.


	4. Nereu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nereu hará todo lo posible para tener a su querida hija a su lado, con lo que no contaba es con Diana quien hará todo lo posible por robársela.

Nereu tuvo suerte de amar a su esposa. Cuando se es un miembro de la realeza ese acontecimiento es solo un sueño de adolescente del que no deberías aferrarte, los matrimonios arreglados eran lo mejor para los reinos y era el precio que tenían que pagar por su pueblo. Él siempre lo supo y nunca pensó en que sucedería de otra forma.

Entonces, se caso como lo imagino, sin conocer a su esposa y en un evento tan Nereu hará todo lo posible para tener a su querida hija a su lado, con lo que no contaba es con Diana quien hará todo lo posible por robársela.

Nereu tuvo suerte de amar a su esposa. Cuando se es un miembro de la realeza ese acontecimiento es solo un sueño de adolescente del que no deberías aferrarte, los matrimonios arreglados eran lo mejor para los reinos y era el precio que tenían que pagar por su pueblo. Él siempre lo supo y nunca pensó en que sucedería de otra forma.

Entonces, se caso como lo imagino, sin conocer a su esposa y en un evento tan frió que nadie hubiera imaginado que fuera una boda. Estuvo bien, no espero otra cosa que no fuera el inicio de un matrimonio sin amor.

Lo que realmente no espero fue ir enamorándose de ella poco a poco, de su esposa, su reina, su amiga. Su pelirroja tan rebelde como elegante, quien siempre pensó en los demás y fue la reina que él algún día quería ser.

Realmente la amo, y quiso tener una gran familia con varios hijos e hijas por todas partes. Pero el destino no es amable dos veces con la misma persona.

Xebelliana murió dando a luz a una hermosa niña, a la que se nombró Y'Mera Xebella Challa. Y mientras que un reino festejaba un nacimiento, un rey lloraba una perdida.

Intento ser el padre que ella necesitaba, realmente lo hizo, pero a veces simplemente todo era demasiado, y su hija se parecía demasiado a su madre para su propio bien. Realmente no estaba tan sorprendido cuando se hizo amiga de Atlanna, y en cambio ella la trato como al hijo que extrañaba. De alguna forma su relación las curaba a ambas, para su disgusto.

No era el mejor padre de todos, pero ciertamente amaba a su hija, e intento demostrarlo siempre, aun mas después de la ejecución de Atlanna.

El problema era que no sabía cómo amar correctamente a su hija, y cada día que pasaba no sabía que era peor, la distancia que crecía entre los dos cada vez más, o el imaginar a Xebelliana decepcionada con él por no saber cuidarla.

Cuando la comprometió con Orm, y miro su cara a la noticia, supo que su relación jamás se repararía. Y aunque dolía, tenía que pensar por su pueblo primero. Su único consuelo era que Orm era mucho mejor que su padre, pese a ser demasiado avaricioso.

Las cosas no eran las mejores, pero eran estables, puede que ella jamás lo viera como un padre, pero estaba sana y a salvo, y al final del día era lo único que le importaba. Cuando el muriera Orm la cuidaría pese a no amarla y aunque de seguro no será el mejor esposo.

Sus reinos estaban en relativa paz y no quería que los cosas cambiaran. Luego llego Arthur a arruinarlo todo.

Las horas en las que pensó que Y'Mera estaba muerto por su arriesgado rescate de aquel mestizo, fueron varias de las peores horas de su vida. Para su tranquilidad Orm le planto un rastreador que le confirmo no solo que estaba viva, sino también donde se encontraba actualmente.

Y entonces se quebró, lo único que quería era que regresara a casa, le exigió a Orm regresarla, ¡A LA MIERDA LA TRADICIÓN DE NUNCA OLVIDAR DE ATLANTIS! Claro, seria castigada y probablemente jamás volvería a salir del castillo, pero él se aseguraría sé que nada le pasaría de ahora en adelante. Pero una vez más, las cosas no pasaron como deberían de pasar.

Regresaron en medio de una guerra con Arthur sosteniendo "el tridente de Atlan" y convirtiéndolo automáticamente en el rey de los océanos, junto a una Atlanna bastante vida, aunque mayor.

Las cosas cambiaron, pero para su sorpresa esta vez fueron para mejor, Orm y él fueron encarcelado y enjuiciados, para sorpresa de todos, tanto Arthur como Mera intervinieron por ellos. Ambos iban a rehabilitarse e incluso pudo continuar siendo rey con el alegato de que ella aún no estaba lista y Arthur no podía manejar todo solo.

Justo después del juicio su hija se acercó, pidiendo disculpas por alejarse y queriendo comenzar de nuevo una relación de padre e hija (influenciada por el regreso de Atlanna).

Tuvieron muchas comidas agradables e incluso entrenaron juntos, intento no estar enojado con Nuidis por haberla entrenado a sus espaldas. Su recuerdo favorito siempre será la cena familiar, donde incluso un esposado Orm estuvo presente solo para preguntar cuando seria la boda entre ellos dos.

El resto de la noche consistió en aclarar que solo eran amigos y que Arthur le dio la aprobación de casarse con la persona que ella elija, ¡porque si Orm, ustedes dos son los hermanos molestos que realmente nunca quise! ¡tú eres el hermano caprichoso y ella la sabelotodo! Grandes palabras del rey del océano. Una pequeña lastima, ya que realmente le empezaba a agradar Arthur, pero para su tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que sin importar que, él siempre la protegería.

Los días pasaron algo tranquilos después de eso, con varias visitas a la superficie por temas simplemente formales como lo era visitar al padre de Arthur o turismo (no le gustaba la reciente fascinación de su hija con la superficie), hasta temas un poco más serios como el molesto enemigo de Arthur llamado Black Manta, que para su tranquilidad hasta la fecha solo había causado daños materiales.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, su relación siguió mejorando bastante día con día, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambos, y cuando descubrió cuando amaba su hija la historia de los padres de Arthur y el faro. No pudo evitar contar su propia historia, sobre cuanto amo Xebelliana, y como le recordaba a ella. Y por primera vez después de varias décadas, durmió sintiendo que su amada lo miraba orgullosa.

Pero de nuevo, el destino no es amable con la misma persona dos veces, y lamentablemente estuvo ahí en el momento en el que supo que volvería a perder a su hija.

Los llamados Liga de la Justicia, los héroes de la superficie de los cuales Arthur era miembro y representante del océano. Decidieron que querían conocer a todos los miembros de la realeza posibles (traducción, a todos los atlantes que pudieran salir a la superficie). Para asegurarse de que las relaciones entre la superficie y el océano fueran buenas (traducción, que no hubiera otra persona con intenciones de invadir la superficie como Orm).

Sabía que la reunión no era obligatoria, y aunque pudo saltársela, Arthur estaba demasiado entusiasmado con presentar a Mera al equipo con intensión de que se una al equipo (que si bien no podía evitar, aunque quisiera) mínimo quería saber para su tranquilidad quienes eran las personas que posiblemente ahora protegerían a su hija.

Se reunieron en el faro del padre de Arthur un tranquilo viernes por la mañana, la primera persona en llegar fue presentada como Superman y fue alguien bastante amigable y educado, estaba fascinado al ver como alguien con su poder podía tener esas virtudes.

Luego llego Batman, quien fue lo contrario, alguien serio y que claramente desconfiaba de todos los atlantes ahí presentes con excepción de Arthur, (le dijeron que no era personal e intento que así fuera).

Flash fue el siguiente, y él pudo decir que incluso con una máscara se sentía demasiado joven para alguien quien se supone tiene la tarea de salvar el mundo, su comportamiento alegre y desenfrenado solo lo confirmó.

Con el tiempo siguieron llegando mas personas, un Green Latern, una chica llamada Zatanna, un ser con magia de dioses antiguos llamado Shazam, una pareja llamados Green Arrow y Black Canary, entre otras personas.

Pidieron disculpa en nombre de un amigo llamado Cyborg quien no iba a poder asistir, y justo cuando pensó que lo peor ya había pasado se percato de la presencia de ella.

No sabe con certeza cuando llego ahí y no fue difícil distinguir que era una amazona, su belleza era notable, de la misma manera que su poder y sabiduría. A diferencia de los demás no anuncio su presencia o algo así, sino que solo se quedó en la entrada sin moverse ni hacer un ruido. Parecía estupefacta, y miraba un punto fijo. Al mirar aquella dirección, pensó que miraba a la princesa Fisherman, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no, ella miraba lo que estaba detrás de la joven princesa y entonces su perdición empezó.

Y'Mera hasta la fecha no se había dado cuenta de eso, y probablemente se debió a su propia incomodidad al estar entre tantos extraños de los cuales había una probabilidad de trabajar en el futuro. La amazona solo salió de su antiguo estado cuando Superman le puso una mano en el hombre y le pregunto si estaba bien. Después de un ligero si gracias y una sonrisa ella prosiguió a presentarse.

Como si fuera un cliché vio como dejo a su hija hasta el final, solo para besarle la mano mientras la miraba directo a los ojos y le sonrisa. – Es un placer su majestad.

Realmente necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos ante el obvio tono seductor que le estaba dando a su hija, ¡ni siquiera le importo que su padre estuviera presente!

Y la noche fue peor a partir de ahí, se presentó como Diana y no con su alias que al parecer era Wonder Woman, incluso si Batman no parecía feliz por eso, y se puso de meta personal ser su centro de atención toda la noche.

La incomodidad que antes rodeaba a su hija, ahora fue remplazada por diversión y lo que antes era una mano en el hombro, paso a ser un brazo rodeando su cintura. Incluso el objetivo principal de convivir con todos para saber si entraba o no al equipo se perdió, cuando quedo en claro que la amazona no dejaba que nadie se le acercara mucho. El Green Latern realmente se miraba asustado por la mirada que le dirigió cuando intento platicar con la pelirroja.

Después de eso nadie mas se acerco aparte de un divertido Arthur quien les recordó que la comida que su padre Thomas les había preparado.

¡Maldición! Ni siquiera la dejo comer sola, se sentó tan cerca de ella que casi la ponía en su regazo y aprovecho cada oportunidad para susurrarle cosas en el oído. Por un momento estuvo tentado a gritar que consiguieran una habitación, antes de recordar que era su hija a la que iban a profanar, así que mejor no gracias. Y si ignoro todas las miradas divertidas de Arthur, Thomas y Atlanna le manaban, entonces era asunto suyo, quería terminar con algo de dignidad la noche.

Para su fortuna, poco después termino la noche y Wonder Woman solo se despidió dándole una agradable bienvenida al equipo a Mera, ignorando las protestas de Batman sobre que eso decisión en equipo.

Al volver a casa y después de un agradable beso en la mejilla y unas buenas noches de su hija, espero a no tener que repetir esa experiencia.

Resulta que, aunque no volvió a estar presente, la experiencia era igual de desagradable. Le dieron un comunicador para emergencia que curiosamente siempre recibía falsas alarmas.

-"Lo siento papá, Diana quería que la ayudara a vigilar a unas personas y resulto ser una falsa alarma."

-"Ella realmente esta interesada por las tradiciones atlantes, así que le enseño algunas cosas y en cambio ella me enseña cosas de las amazonas o la superficie"

-"Oh, solo fue un pequeño robo a unos artefactos de magia de Zatanna, pero mientras más ayuda mejor"

-"Me ha estado ayudando a entrenar, mi objetivo es poder vencer a Arthur para el próximo mes"(1)

-"Diana tuvo el aniversario de la muerte de un ser que quiso hace mucho, simplemente no pude dejarla sola esta semana"

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el día en que llego con un chupetón en su cuello, cuando finalmente no pudo mas e hizo lo mas maduro que se le ocurrió. Fue a beber mientras se quejaba con Atlanna.

-Siempre supe que se casaría, incluso pensé que se casaría con Arthur, pero siempre pensé que me tendrían piedad y esperarían a que me muriera.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. Solo está enamorada, creo que yo seré feliz cuando uno de mis hijos se enamore.

-Solo lo dices por que tus hijos son hombres, cuando tienes una hija es diferente.

-Te recuerdo que amo a Mera como si fuera mi hija.

-Es diferente y lo sabes.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Por qué simplemente no pueden permanecer siendo niños para siempre?

-Creo que nos volveríamos locos si algo así pasara. -dijo Atlanna mientras miraba a su amigo con una mezcla de diversión y molestia, no volvió a decir nada mientras que simplemente se limito a seguir bebiendo y a dar pequeñas quejas casi inaudibles sobre amazonas codiciosas ladronas.

Lo que llevo justo a este punto culminante, cuando las amazonas en la isla de Themyscira, decidieron que querían comunicarse con ayuda de la tecnología de Atlantis de una forma más rápida y segura con Diana.

Para su consternación, las cosas no iban tan bien, ya que no todos podían salir a la superficie a instalarla debido a los cambios tan bruscos del clima quienes retrocedían los procesos antes hechos, sin contar que pocos Atlantes podían salir a la superficie sin un traje especial, estaban tardándose más de lo imaginado y eso a la reina no le gustaba. En su desesperación por volver a hablar con su hija, la reina Hipólita acuso al rey de Nereu sobre no querer que Diana vuelva a casa.

En ese momento Nereu quiso reír como loco y gritar ¡OH, NO! ¡TE LA DEVUELVO! ¡LLÉVATELA LEJOS Y SI QUIERE QUE YA NO VUELVA! ¡Y QUE NI SE LE OCURRA QUERER LLEVARSE A MERA!

Pero antes de ser padre era un rey, y tenia que ver por su reino. Así que solo asintió mientras murmuraba un pequeño. - Veré que puedo hacer.

Antes de alejarse y no pudo evitar pensar en que era peor, tenerlo a él de suegro o a Hipólita de suegra.

BONUS:

MIENTRAS TANTO LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA DISCUTIENDO SOBRE MERA

Diana: Sé que crees que mi juicio este nublado porque me gusta un poco Mera.

Bruce: Estas dibujando tu invitación de boda en este momento.

Diana: No, esa es nuestra lápida compartida.

Bruce: Mi error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Solo diré que Mera es mas fuerte que Arthur, tomen esa información como quieran (?
> 
> Pd: Dato algo perturbador Nereu era originalmente pareja de Mera no su padre :D
> 
> Pd2: Siento que Nereu esta muy fuera del personaje pero no pude evitarlo :c


End file.
